The Darkness
by mah.shuns
Summary: Summary: After mysteriously losing the love of his life, Sasuke Uchiha, the Dark Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid King has become more and more brutal. Red eyes that scream murder and blood, nothing will warm his cold heart, or will it? News of his long-lost Queen reaches the castle, and nothing will stop him from getting her back now.


Basically, I don't own Naruto.

I don't own Sakura or Sasuke.

I support SasuSaku a butt load.

I also am not an excellent writer and this is my first time, so bear with me.

Feel free to let me know what I should work on etc. etc. Any input would be helpful! But asides from that, ENJOY.

Today was the day, that Sasuke vividly remembers.

The day that he will never forgive himself for.

The very day that his beloved Queen and wife, was taken along with his heart, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Standing in the grand bedroom the two once shared, with his eyes closed, Sasuke could picture his pink haired beauty smiling at him, as she quickly welcomes him with open arms and embraces him. These memories are quickly replaced with the sounds of her piercing screams and image of her mangled, bloody and barely moving in the arms of her captor. He wants to scream and reach out to her before she's gone and his vision fades to black.

Since that day, Sasuke has vowed to search the ends of the earth for her and to bring her back, and his search for her has not stopped. 

Sensing that he was no longer alone, Sasuke turned around to come face to face with his best friend, Naruto.

"It's been thirty years Sasuke," Naruto says, sad to see his best friend suffering for so long.

"You know she would've wanted you to be happy. Maybe it's time for you to move on," Naruto suggests. 

With a flash of light and Kusanagi raised to his throat, "Unlike demons, Vampires mate for life. There's no one else for me but her and I will continue to look until my last breath." Sasuke seethes, as his eyes bear the blood red that's feared everywhere and by everyone.

"And if you ever suggest something stupid like that again, I won't hesitate to kill you," Sasuke says as he brushes past Naruto and makes his way to the exit.

"How do you know she's not dead? How are you so sure you're searching for someone that isn't here anymore? How can you be so sure she's out there Sasuke?" Naruto nearly screams through clenched teeth and hands curled into fists, with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"I miss her too, you know. I want to find her as badly as you do. She was my best friend, and it hurts me too. But if she's dead, I don't want to see you suffering like this too," he cries out.

"Stop being stupid dobe, if she dies, I would know in an instant. I have her blood running through my veins and our souls are connected. I can still feel her heart beating, though it's faint, I know she's there. I can feel her emotions, but it's becoming more and more faint, especially since I haven't fed from her. But I know she's out there, fighting whoever took her, and if she's fighting so will I. I will not stop until I slaughter and torture those who have hurt her. I will find her, whatever it takes." Taking one last look at Naruto, he turns back around to leave. 

Walking through the halls and making his way to the throne room, Sasuke finds himself, unknowingly, in front of their wedding picture, that he hung proudly among all the other Uchiha wedding photos. Standing next to him, with her beautiful green eyes, luscious long pink hair, and gorgeous crown made just for her, was his wife and mate, Sakura Uchiha. 

She was the epitome of light, beauty, and happiness. Everywhere she went, she spread joy and love. She was loved by everyone that met her, and she loved and cared for everyone she met. Just as she was a fierce fighter, she was also a fierce lover. Always asking to spar with Sasuke, knowing he couldn't turn her down, and always sparking flames in the sheets. To Sasuke, she was perfect in every way. 

_I will find you, my love. We will meet again.  
_

[Somewhere underground] 

"He's becoming more ruthless and cruel. It's been thirty years and he still hasn't stopped searching. I knew we shouldn't have carried out that mission." a man in black attire exclaimed. 

"If he finds out he's going to destroy us; I just know it. He didn't even listen to us, you guys said kidnapping her would work!" Another cried out, shaking in fear.

"Shut up you idiots! He won't find out if none of us says anything. She's so subdued and completely immobile now, so long as we continue to deprive her of blood, she won't be able to get out of that encasing," the last one spat out.

"Our plan may not have worked, but we could negotiate with him. After all he would do anything for his queen."

"Or, we can "find her" and be rewarded for our efforts." the second suggested. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Exactly. We have what he wants, if we help him find his beloved, he would surely reward us!" the first proclaimed. 

"Will you two idiots, shut it! For now, we'll just have to play our parts. We can work on the plan later, after all, we've concealed her smell and senses pretty well. He will never find her unless someone hints it to him. So make sure to keep your mouths shut, if you want to stay alive."

Looking up, in the glass encasing was the long-lost Queen, seemingly in an internal sleep, completely aware of everything that was heard and said.

-FIN-

Review, etc etc etc!

Also I can't tell if this is considered short or not, so please let me know so I can make it longer next time!

Thank you, will try to update as soon as possible.

Peace.


End file.
